My New Years' Resolution
by BlackRosetheVampire
Summary: Kagome is at home after having a fight with Inuyasha. It's New Years' Eve, and Kagome doesn't feel like even spending time with her family. oneshot


*****Author's note: so this is my New Year's Eve fic. I hope you like it and Happy New Year's everybody!!!!!!!!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha.**

It was New Year's Eve. Kagome was in her time, sitting on her windowsill, drinking hot chocolate. She was looking out the window, watching the snow fall. She remembered the fight she had with Inuyasha just before she came here.

Inuyasha didn't want her to come home, for reasons unknown, and she told him that she was not going to stay here for this holiday. He told her that she was and tried to stop her, the fight ending when she sat him several times and hurried to the well.

Kagome sighed. They were always getting into fights. She wished that they'd just get along peacefully for once. She was getting tired of the bickering that always seems to happen between them.

She took a sip of her hot chocolate, still staring out the window. God, she wished he was here now. He was probably still fuming about the fight. Only if he could see the way she felt about him.

She had thought up a good New Years' resolution. It was also a hard one to fulfill. She didn't want to fight with him anymore.

It was probably a moot point, though. He would just _try_ to piss her off. He'd yell at her or call her stupid or _something_ to make her mad.

Kagome sighed again. She need to stop thinking about him. But she really couldn't. It was absolutely _impossible_. He was always on her mind.

Kagome looked from the window to the clock on her nightstand. It was eleven o'clock. She looked back to the window, watching the snowflakes pass by her window.

Her heart ached just thinking about the fight. They always fought about nothing. The littlest things made them fight.

So she had no idea if he loved her. She was pretty sure he didn't, he always pulled away. Plus, he loved Kikyo.

That meant she would do anything it took to not fight with him. Even if it killed her. Well, not literally. She didn't think Inuyasha would want her to get herself killed over some silly resolution that he didn't understand.

Kagome set her empty mug on the nightstand. She was surprised at how slow time seemed to be. But she had to remind herself that it was always like this when she came back after fighting with Inuyasha. She didn't even want to go downstairs and be with her family.

It was so _unfair_! He _always_ hurt her and she was always feeling guilty and hurt about the fight afterward when he probably didn't feel anything! He was such a stupid, ignorant, arrogant, insensitive, selfish, egoist jerk! He didn't care how he made her feel; he only protected her because she was his jewel shard detector.

Kagome felt tears form in her eyes as she realized that was true. He didn't care about her.

But she told her that maybe he did. All of their times together had to mean something to him. He couldn't be totally heartless. He had kissed her back at the castle. He didn't need to. He let her hold his hand and hug him... But he most likely didn't care for her.

Even if he didn't care about her she still didn't want to fight with him. Every time it hurt her.

Maybe if she just told him how she felt. Maybe he'd understand about not wanting to fight him.

Kagome laughed once, it was cold, bitter. Who was she _kidding_? He'd laugh at her or worst; send her away and tell her he doesn't care for her at all. That would break her.

Wasn't she already broken? She's felt her heart break more times then she could count, more times then any normal person would feel in one lifetime. She couldn't take anymore of it.

Kagome looked up at the full moon. Only every nineteen years there was a full moon on New Years' Eve. The moon was calming tonight. It helped her not beat herself up over the stupid fight.

She turned on the little t.v. her mother brought up, just for tonight. The speaker was saying that they had half an hour until midnight. He was saying that soon it would be midnight. The half an hour felt like forever for Kagome.

Kagome looked around the room. It wasn't that big, but she liked it. It was empty of people, and she was more alone than she could take. But she only wanted a certain hanyou's company, anyone else would be a disturbance.

She wasn't even back for a whole day and already she missed him like crazy.

She looked back at the moon. She was becoming upset again. Would he come and get her like he normally did? If he didn't, should she go back? What if he went with Kikyo? She couldn't go back if he was. It would be unbearably painful.

Kagome sighed, yet again. _**'I **_**have**_** to stop thinking of him.'**_

She had to stop beating herself up over him. He started it, it wasn't her fault. She felt the uneasy feeling in her stomach from her guilt. She didn't start it, but she still felt guilty for it. She finished it, after all.

He got so mad because she was going home for New Years', plus Koga had shown up and fought with Inuyasha for the billionth time. Inuyasha told Koga not to touch Kagome and Koga had told Inuyasha that Kagome was his.

**Flashback begins**

Koga had crossed their path, as Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing. As soon as Inuyasha smelt him he stopped yelling at Kagome about going home. Koga went right to Kagome, holding her hands.

"Kagome, I've missed you. It looks like that mutt has protected you well," he said bitterly.

Inuyasha had stormed over and push Koga away from her, stepping in front of her.

"Get your hands off her, fleabag," Inuyasha growled.

"I don't have to, mutt, Kagome's MINE," Koga growled back.

Inuyasha growled at Koga. "Haven't you already noticed? Kagome has

already made it clear that she _doesn't_ love you. You _idiot_."

Koga bared his fangs at Inuyasha. "Whatever, mutt." Koga looked back at Kagome. "I'll see you later, Kagome." Koga ran away.

Inuyasha growled. "Stupid wolf. He can't get it through his thick head."

"Inuyasha, Koga isn't stupid," Kagome said. She was a little annoyed. _And_ she still wanted to go home for New Years'.

"Heh, whatever," Inuyasha mumbled. "You're not his anyway. You're mine."

Kagome crossed her arms. Why did they both say that she was theirs? She didn't belong to _anyone_. "Inuyasha, I'm not yours either." Even though she wouldn't mind that.

Inuyasha froze. He hadn't realized he said that out loud. "You're my jewel shard detector. Of course you're mine." That was his cover up all the time.

Kagome fumed. "You don't control me, and you aren't in my normal life in my time, so if I'm only a jewel shard detector to you, go find Kikyo, because I'm going home to spend New Years' with my family, who _loves _and_ cares_ about me." She turned and stormed back to the well while Inuyasha was rooted in place.

**Flashback ends**

She was going to keep the peace between them, starting whenever she sees him next. She wasn't going to fight with him again. Ever. And maybe eventually tell him how she felt about him, because he did have a right to know, after all.

He had a right to know how much pain those fights caused her. He had a right to know how she felt when he went after Kikyo. It was all about him, he had a right to know.

But that didn't mean she had the courage to tell him in person. Maybe she'd write him a letter before he didn't want to see her anymore.

The newsman brought her out of her thoughts, saying there was only two minutes left. She guessed she should announce her resolution to the empty room, to make it official. If nobody else heard her, the walls would.

"My New Years' resolution is to never fight with Inuyasha again," she said aloud. "I don't want to fight with him anymore."

The newsman said there was a minute left. He reminded everyone to kiss the person you love most at midnight.

"Me too," a voice said quietly from her door.

Kagome looked over quickly, recognizing the voice. Inuyasha was standing at her door and it was open. She hadn't even heard him come in or shut the door. He was staring at her in an odd way. He looked sort of like he was hiding something, dark.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore, Kagome," he told her.

Did he really just say that to her? "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"I came back to get you, stupid," he told her.

The people on the t.v. started counting down. "Ten, nine-," it started.

"I wanted to tell you something," he stated.

"Five, four."

Inuyasha walked toward her. He heard the statement the t.v. said about kissing the person you loved most at midnight. That's how he'd tell her.

He placed his hand on the windowsill, by her leg. He leaned forward, close to her face.

Kagome was honestly afraid and flustered. He was so close to her face, but he looked dark still.

"Two!" the t.v. screamed.

Inuyasha got a little closer. He still didn't tell her what he wanted to.

"Well, what is it?" she asked.

"One!"

Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers. Kagome froze. She stared at him with his eyes opening, staring at her, making her blush. She looked to the t.v. and it showed couples kissing.

Inuyasha moved his lips against hers once. Kagome relaxed, closing her eyes as she felt her stomach flutter, but this was a nice flutter. It wasn't uneasy.

Inuyasha put his other hand on the side of Kagome's face, his thumb at her cheek, slightly stroking it. Kagome wove her arms around his neck as Inuyasha moved his lips against hers a second time and third.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and they were both breathless. He left his hand on the side of her face.

"You belong to _me_," he told her. "Not Koga or anyone else."

Kagome was still speechless. He just kissed her, something she'd longed for since she fell in love with him. He was still inches away from her face.

"I don't want you to leave me," Inuyasha told her quietly. This was more than he was use to saying aloud.

Kagome knew what he was telling her. "Inuyasha... I won't."

Well, she was guessing that she had other New Years' changes going on.

"You're mine," he reminded her.

Kagome smiled. "Yes I am."

Inuyasha smiled back at her and kissed her again. New Years' was always a good time for a new relationship.

*********Author's note: hey guys, I know it's late, just like my Christmas one, but, as I said in my Christmas one my computer died, so I had to wait to get a new one this year. I was typing this on my ipod the whole time, thank god for my ipod too, because if I didn't have it, it would have come out later. I hope you all had a great New Years', and I hope it's still awesome. =) Lol, alright, I hoped you liked this story, even though it's late, and please review!!!!!**


End file.
